Creature Trouble
by MoonPrincess9
Summary: This story was written by Rose, Melanie Granger, and me. It's a crossover with Harry Potter.
1. Secrets Between Friends

The Harry Potter characters, places, trademark, etc. do not belong to the authors of this story. They belong to Warner Brothers and J.K Rowling.   
Chapter 1- Secrets Between Friends  
Rose is a Gryffindor who is slightly different than the others in terms of looks. She had shoulder-length brown hair, flecked with grey, ripped and frayed robes,   
  
and most of the time looked rather pale. But other than that, she was just like any other Gryffindor. Just as brave, just as determined. One day she came shooting   
  
down the steps to the girl's dormitories. She was late for breakfast, which most likely meant she would be late to class. She was a good student and was NEVER late   
  
for class. She had slept in, though, due to homework. She had stayed up until two in the morning, working on it. As she descended into the common room, she expected   
  
it to be empty, but there was someone else there, sitting at a table scribbling hurriedly on a peice of parchment, an owl sitting on the table next to them. It was.....   
  
It was Avril Granger. Then came in Melanie Granger, a third year, very good quidditch player. She saw Rose and Arvil standing there. "What are you doing?" she asked,   
  
"Rose, I missed you at breakfast!" Rose told her that she woke up late, Arvil stayed quiet...   
  
"Arvil?" asked Melanie "Oh me" said Avril. "I I" she stuttered. "I had to finish my homework" she admitted quietly. "What are you doing here?" she asked Melanie.   
  
Rose stared at Arvil. "It looked to me like you were writing a letter." she said. Just then a large barn owl swooped in the open window and dropped a letter onto the floor at her feet.   
  
Rose picked it up. She opened the envelope and read the letter. When she was done, she pocketed it. Then she took a spare peice of parchment and a quill out of her pocket. She then scribbled.   
  
* All right, I will. What time should I come down there?*, tied it onto the owls leg, and it took off. The other two girls stared at her. "Ok you caught me I was writing a letter" Avril replied.   
  
"Ok what was that all about?" said Avril as the owl took off. She turned towards Rose with a quizzical look as did Melanie. "I was just writing a letter to- I was REPLYING to a letter from-   
  
I had to talk to- look, I DON'T want to have anything to do with him.... I had to talk to Snape. It is important." "Snape!" cried Melanie and Avril looking stunned.   
  
"Well I guess it must be important" Avril trailed off. "Wait your not!" cried Avril suddenly "you can't be! Can you?"   
  
Rose looked really nervous now. "C-can't b-be what?" she asked. "I dunno if I should say this out loud because it would be bad if I was wrong" replied Avril.   
  
"I-I wouldn't m-mind. W-what if you're r-right?" replied Rose. "Are you sure? Positive?" asked Avril cautiously. "Yes! Am I a Gryffindor or not?" said Rose. "Ok" said Avril nervously.   
  
"A-A-Are you a W-W-Werewolf?" Avril spat out quickly.  
  
Rose just stood there for a minute. Then she said "I-I'm g-going to t-take the W-Wolfsbane P-potion every w-week of the f-full m-moon. So, I'm n-no harm. Y-you p-probably want to go now."   
  
she said all this very quickly. "You don't w-want to hang out with a werewolf. Nobody does." Rose stood, dreading the reply. "What are you nuts!! I don't take kindly to people talking about who I should or should not be friends with" said Avril sternly.   
  
"I see no harm in being your friend that is if you want to be my friend" Avril spoke the last few words a little quieter. Rose's face lit up. "Of course I want to be your friend!" she said,now sounding happy and not nervous at all.   
  
"But please don't tell anyone about..." she trailed off, then said "The last thing I need is for the Slytherins to know." Then she said "I told you about my letter, what was your letter about?   
  
It would only be fair to tell me." Avril was still clutching the letter in her hands. "A secret between friends, and your right an eye for an eye (leaves the whole world blind lol quote) I'll tell you about my letter.   
  
My letter was to my aunt she says they may have may have found my parents bodies" she choked out in a hurried voice. "They disappeared about a week ago" she said softly. "Rose, I am going to take Animagi lessons as soon as they open...I'll stick right by you like James Potter and Sirius Black." said Melanie   
  
"Exactly!" shouted Avril.   
  
With secrets out and friends together, Melanie, Rose, and Avril set down to the Great Hall, got Rose some breakfast, and set off to Defense Against the Dark Arts together. They were just about there when.... "Thanks you guys." said Rose as they walked toward the classroom.   
  
"OK, Avril, we're even, I'm sorry about your parents." there was a pause, then Rose shouted "Oh no! We're late for Transfiguration!" During D.A.D.A the three girls sat by each other, and during break they went outside and sat in the courtyard.   
  
A little while into break, Snape came striding over to them. He stared at them, trying to figure out what he could give them detention for. After he decided he couldn't find a reason, he looked Rose straight in the eye and said   
  
"You can come to my office after dinner every night of those weeks to take the potion." he said, not being careful to conceal information. "Thank you professor, I appreciate you helping me with my werewolf problem."   
  
even though she said it politely there was a gleam in her eye that said *I hate you.* "Better be careful. You'll end up choosing the wrong path like your parents if you're not careful, I expect the Ministry will have them soon.   
  
They were fools." he said this in a tone that suggested he loathed Rose. "I already told them about what I am." said Rose through clenched teeth, nodding in the girls direction. "Careful." said Snape. and he walked away.   
  
"Rose, what was he saying about your parents? Are they werewolves too?" Melanie whispered quietly as Snape walked away.   
  
Rose, continuing to stare at Snape until he was out of sight, answered... "No, they are not werewolves. They did something, are doing something, that will land them in Azkaban for life. I don't like them.   
  
If they're supposed to be my parents, then I don't have parents. They want to get me envolved to, but I'm putting a stop to this." replied Rose. "Snape gives me the creeps I wish I could give him a good swift kick in the rear" spoke Avril.   
  
The other two girls agreed. "Can we help you in any way?" asked Avril. "You do realize we'll be here for you in anyway right?" Avril added. "Well, I'm not so sure you would stick by me if you knew this secret."   
  
"Try me" Avril said.   
  
"Yeah come on Rose, we're all here for you and we already know your a werewolf." said Melanie.  
  
"Yes another secret between friends. Don't you trust us yet?" Avril asked with a sad look."Well," said Rose "OK, but we have to do it where no one can here."   
  
After Transfiguration, the girls found an empty room, made sure Peeves wasn't in it, and shut the door. "OK." said Rose "My parents are both wizards. And they both worked for Voldemort before his downfall.   
  
They worked REALLY HARD to find him during the time when he disappeared, and now since he is back, they are working for him again. They were the ones who located the spell to bring him back. Voldemort considers them his most loyal followers, and, as you know, he needs an heir.   
  
He wants me to be his heir. I DON'T WANT TO! I am now on a quest to put a stop to the Dark Times. I don't know if you should be around me because it's not safe. He WILL try and come capture me and force me to be his heir, and with Harry Potter in the same place, I don't think he'll pass up his chances."   
  
"Rose, I'll help you...I'm already in with Harry since hes my boyfriend" said Melanie. "I'd do anything for you guys."   
  
"Thanks." said Rose. "Now lets go to lunch." When they had entered the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor table, Dumbledore stood up and made an announcement.   
  
"As there are now two reasons why Voldemort would attack Hogwarts, and only one reason why not to, it is to my great displeasure that I will have to station Dementors around the school this year."   
  
Rose moaned. Dementors always had to remind her of when she was bitten and became a werewolf, but she knows the dementor stunning curse, and also, she felt guilty. She was the second reason.   
  
"Rose don't worry about it." Said Melanie. "Its not your fault." Avril and Harry agreed. "Rose don't worry, I'm the first reason." said Harry."I'm always the reason"   
  
They were finished with breakfast and were just about the get up when Draco Malfoy spotted them. "Potter, I'd watch out...the Dementors are coming!" he said.   
  
"Stuff it Draco. Last time you bothered Harry with the Dememntors you got scared out of your pants." replied Melanie. "Ohhh Potter, looks like your girlfriend could be scared of the dementors to if shes hanging around you."   
  
Harry was just about to leap out of Melanie and Roses arms holding him back when Draco walked away. He said loudly to Crabbe and Goyle.   
  
"Wait a minute...Dumbledore said there is two reasons for Voldemort to attack. Naturally Potters the first. Whos the second?" Then they just continued walking."Grrrrrrr" Avril growled.   
  
"I dislike that boy with a passion!" she said staring at his back. "I know" a voice. All four of them turned around. The voice belonged to Ron Weasley. "Hey Ron" Rose, Melanie, and Harry said. "Hi" spoke Avril shyly.  
  
"Whats that ferret up to now???" asked Ron. "Oh, hes up to his usual taunting today." said Melanie. "I really got to learn human transfiguration. Then I could just get him into an empty room at night, transfigure him into a stray turkey, and he'll be the next Christmas dinner."   
  
"Mel, I don't think bad blood tastes so good."said Harry. "Hmm yeah, make it a rat and give him to Mrs. Norris. She loves catching students out of their dorms" Melanie said slyly.   
  
"Urgh, time for afternoon lessons." said Ron looking at his watch.  
  
"Oh no!" moaned Rose, looking at their schedules "Double potions is our next class! I have to put up with Snape!   
  
He always threatens to give me Veritasserum, the truth potion.   
  
If he did, everyone would know I'm a werewolf, AND the second reason.   
  
Even Malfoy. I hate them both." "Thank God Double Potions isnt with the Slytherins anymore." said Ron. "They have transfiguration next, look. Melanie, you better hope you learn that spell before they do."   
  
"Ron, I don't think Malfoy will think of my idea. Along with bad blood...bad brains." They all walked by laughing hysterically. Malfoy got curious.   
  
"What is so funny?" he said. "If you only knew" replied Avril. They all turned around the see the look on Malfoys confused face and started laughing.   
  
"See, what I mean guys." said Melanie   
  
"It's ok Rose you shouldn't have to worry about Snape he wouldn't do that" said Avril.   
  
"As a matter of fact I'll make it my next project to learn that spell so if he even threatens you with it I'll slip it into his pumpkin juice next meal time and that's not a threat that's a promise" spoke Avril seriously.   
  
"Well I think we should liven up Potions class today" said Melanie.   
  
"I totally agree" said Avril, and everyone nodded their heads. 


	2. The Potions Plan

Chapter 2-The Potions Plan  
On the way down to the dungeons they talked about how they would liven up Potions. When they got there, Snape spotted the smirks on their faces.   
  
"Hmmm, maybe I should seperate the 5 of you today. Seeing as there are not 5 seperate seats..Potter, Melanie, you sit over there. Avril, you here, Weasley, there, and Rose, up front with me.   
  
Rose made a face, but then also smirked...their plan would work out better if they were in different parts of the room.   
  
Today in Double-Potions they would be learning two potions. For the first half, a Growth Draught, the second half, A Kindness Potion. The first half of class wasn't very interesting.   
  
Snape threatened Rose with the Truth Potion a couple of times and criticized Avril, Melanie, Ron, and Harry's potions, but after the second half, the five of them put their plan into action.   
  
Rose added too much Ashwinder eggs into her potion on purpose and spilled it on her arm. It burned her (but she didn't care. It was worth it and Madam Pomfrey could fix it in a minute).   
  
Snape let her go to the Hospital Wing, but she didn't. She stood outside the classroom. When Snape was walking close to Avril's cauldron, Avril moved it out into the isle a bit with her foot.   
  
Just as Snape was drawing ever so close to it. Melanie, Ron, and Harry all said "Sir!" at the same time. Snape whipped around to see what was going on.   
  
From outside, Rose made Snape trip with her wand. He landed in Avril's Kindness Potion, splashing her with some too. When he got out of it he said. "I think you all deserve a break.   
  
Class is dismissed, yes, Neville, I know it is five minutes before time to leave. Nice job on that potion by the way.   
  
For homework, kindly read the chapters on Kindness Potions and Growth Potions for me. Summarize them. That will be all. Oh, and Harry, nice potion. It looks just perfect."   
  
Avril, Harry, Ron, and Melanie met Rose out in the corridor and they walked her to the hospital wing laughing so hard they could hardly breathe. Snape was actually being nice!   
  
"That....was....the best...Potions Class...yet" Melanie gasped through her breathless laughs. Everyone agreed. "We still have a bit of time before dinner, who will come down and visit Hagrid with me?" said Harry.   
  
Everyone agreed to go with him. As they got into the entrance hall... The coast was clear or at least the five friends thought it was. They didn't notice Malfoy in the corner staring evily at them.   
  
"I haven't seen Hagrid in while it'll be good to see his kind face again" said Avril. Everyone nodded. Rose noticed a movement in the dark corner but ignored it and kept walking.   
  
They kept reliving over and over how good it was to see Snape be kind as they head across the lawn up to Hagrid's hut."Well if it isn't my favorite 5." said Hagrid.   
  
"Glad none of those Dementors gave you the willies." "Its ok Hagrid," said Melanie "We're all fine." "Thas good." Hagrid replied. "Harry, Rose, no ones been givin yah trouble have they?"   
  
"Well, Malfoys been on my case." said Harry.   
  
"And no one knows about me" said Rose.   
  
"I wonder why Malfoy won't leave you lot alone. He doesn't pick on anyone else half as much."   
  
"Yeah well, Malfoys a rat, almost literally." said Melanie."   
  
"Yeah well, don't get yerselves into trouble. Come out into the back, theres summit I want teh show yeh." said Hagrid.  
  
The five of them followed Hagrid out behind his hut. They followed him a few feet into the forest where they saw a solid cliff.   
  
"Here it is." said Hagrid. "Uh, Hagrid..." said Rose.   
  
"It's a cliff." finished Ron. "Melanie, take out yer wand."   
  
Melanie took out her wand. "Now, tap on the cliff an' say "Ornirum."   
  
"Melanie did this and what they saw was incredible. The cliff opened up, and inside were four Winged Horses.   
  
A Grey one, a Palimino one, a black one, and a chestnut one. "Hagrid." Breathed Harry. "Wait a minute." said Avril. "Hagrid you have to use magic to get in here, and you're not to use magic-"   
  
"Yes I am." he said. "Ever since Harry, Ron and Hermione proved me innocent, I've been able teh.   
  
The grey one is Thunder, the chestnut is Lightnin', the Black one is Storm, and the Palimino is Cloud."   
  
"Did Dumbledore say you can keep them?" asked Melanie. "Uh, not exactly. He said, um, they might be dangerous 'cause their wild, but I've tamed 'em, their okay."   
  
Just then the six of them heard a noise in the trees. They turned around just in time to see someone running away through the trees. "Malfoy!' shouted Rose, and she started to dart after him.   
  
When she caught up to him she pointed her wand at him and said "Locomotor Mortis." Malfoy's legs sprang together and he tripped and landed face first a a puddle of slimy mud.  
  
The rest came running up behind Rose. "Alright Rose!" shouted Ron.   
  
"What were you doing out there Malfoy?" asked Rose coldly.   
  
Malfoy tried to get up but everyone formed a circle around him and pulled out their wands and pointed them directly at him.   
  
"Answer us" said Melanie.   
  
"I..I..I.." stuttered Malfoy.  
  
"You were looking for another way to get Hagrid fired, weren't you?" asked Harry.   
  
"I-I-I-" "It didn't work last time, and it won't work this time either." said Ron.   
  
"Because you're not going to tell anyone." said Avril.   
  
"We'll make sure of that." said Rose, ponting her wand at him.   
  
"If you do tell," said Melanie "you'll regret it."   
  
"Go." said Rose, pointing through the thick trees toward the woods.   
  
"And remember, you'll regret it." 


	3. Transfiguration Trouble

Chapter 3-Transfiguration Trouble   
Their first class the next day was Flying Lessons.   
  
Everyone was looking forward to it, because this year they would be learning pro Quidditch stratigies. At breakfast, Dumbledore stood up again.   
  
"I am sorry to say that Madam Hooch has retired and someone else will be teaching flying lessons this year." he said   
  
"He will arrive at the time of his first class, which happens to be an advanced class. Thank you."   
  
The five of them hurried through breakfast because they wanted to see who the new teacher was. "I hope it's not Krum." said Ron.   
  
They were the first to finish and the first to head toward the feild where this class took place.   
  
As they strode across the grounds they could see someone leaning over the box of Quidditch balls. As they drew closer...   
  
"Oliver!" shouted Rose and started running toward him.   
  
"You're the new flying teacher?"   
  
"Yep!" said Oliver Wood.   
  
"You deserve the job!" said Rose.   
  
"Did you get my last letter?" Oliver asked Rose.   
  
"Yeah." said Rose.   
  
"This is the surprise I was telling you about."   
  
"Cool!" said Rose.   
  
"Aww now you two can be closer" siad Melanie sweetly.   
  
"How yah doing Harry?" asked Oliver.   
  
"Quidditch Coach now aren't you?   
  
"Yep." said Harry.   
  
"And Melanie here got my place. Glad she did too."   
  
"Aaah I see." said Oliver slyly.   
  
"Its great to be back at old Hogwarts. Is Malfoy still seeking for Slytherin?"   
  
"Nope." said Harry "He quit after we creamed him last year. Thats how I became coach."   
  
"Good for you Harry!" said Oliver.   
  
"Yeah you should have seen him Oliver" said Ron "he was awesome. You would have been proud."   
  
"Well" said Oliver, "lets get started."   
  
After Flying lessons they said bye to Oliver.   
  
Transfiguration was their next class. Rose remembered something.   
  
"Hey Oliver, what year in Hogwarts do they teach Human Transfiguration?"   
  
"Well Rose, Seeing it is the beginning of your 5th year...very soon. Why?" replied Oliver.   
  
"Oh, no reason, I'll come visit you later." said Rose.   
  
On their way to Transfiguration, they were all so excited.   
  
"McGonagall better start soon, I need to learn how to do a mouse." said Melanie.   
  
When they got to Transfiguration, there was a message on the board. -HUMAN TRANSFIGURATION LESSONS BEGIN TOMORROW-"Wow we were just talking about this yesterday!   
  
This is so cool we get to start learning how to turn Malfoy into a rat tomorrow!" cried Avril.   
  
"Oh yeah!" said Ron and gave Avril a high five(which made her go red). Soon after Professor McGonagall came in.   
  
"Well she said looking at the five of us it's a surprise to see you all on time" she spoke looking at each one of them.   
  
We shrunk back a little but then realized it and sat back up straight.Transfiuration was more energetic than usual.   
  
Everyone seemed to be at the edge of their seats listening to instructions on what tomorrow will be like.   
  
She even asked for a volunteer (Rose bravely agreed) so McGonagall could demonstrate.   
  
"Now the first thing we will learn to transfigure humans into is a bug" said McGonagall. "Then we will do rats, then cats, and so on and so forth."   
  
"Hey Melanie," whispered Harry.   
  
"If you need to practice on anyone to make sure you got the rat down, I'm here for you." said Harry.   
  
After class, Ron pulled Avril aside. "Will you meet me in the gardens after dinner? I need to ask you something."   
  
This came somewhat as a shock to Avril, but she agreed blushing.   
  
During lunch, the 5 of them couldn't keep their eyes off Malfoy. Fortunatley this time, Malfoy noticed.   
  
"I know I am extremely attractive, but what is your problem?" asked Malfoy. "Oh, nothing." said Rose. "We were just daydreaming."   
  
"What about?" asked Malfoy.   
  
"Well, we were just thinking about..." trailed off Melanie.   
  
"Oh I see, you don't want to tell me do you." replied Malfoy.   
  
"Then daydreams somewhere else." and he walked away.   
  
"Too bad he didn't stick around, I was going to finish my sentence." said Melanie. She held in a laugh.   
  
"We were just thinking about how well you'll look as a rat."   
  
Everyone broke out in laughter. Avril fidgeted in her seat and kept shooting nervous glances at Ron wondering what could be so important they would have meet after dinner.   
  
Could it be she thought...no that would never happen she shook her head and went back to her meal.   
  
The five friends became inseperable throughout the day. They finished their classes together and headed down to dinner.   
  
"Hey did you notice that we haven't run into Malfoy all day" spoke up Harry. "I guess he must have learned his lesson last night" said Rose laughing.   
  
We all agreed and sat down at the table and began to eat dinner.   
  
As dinner neared Avril began to get nervous it was getting closer to when they would be meeting out in the gardens. When dinner was over...Avril exited the Great Hall and saw Ron stadning by the doors.   
  
He motioned for her to come over. Melanie Rose and Harry didn't notice, they were talking about how they would trap Malfoy. Ron and Avril started walking around the lake, it was quiet so Avril started.   
  
"Sooo...there was something you wanted to talk to me about?" she asked.   
  
"Oh, yes." said Ron. " I was just wondering if... if you..."   
  
He didn't seem to be able to finish. "Like me." he spat out.   
  
This took Avril by surprise. "Well...yeah." she said keeping her eyes on the ground.   
  
Ron stopped. "You do?" he said happily.   
  
"Oh good, I thought you hated me. You've never said much."   
  
They walked around the lake talking about Malfoy, who seemed to be the topic of the day.   
  
"Its getting late" Ron said. "We'd better get back."   
  
They walked back to the Common Room, and as they were saying good bye, Ron leaned in and kissed Avril on the cheek.   
  
After the kiss Avril's already big smile widened even more. She watched Ron walk up the stairs and when she was sure he was gone she jumped up and said "Yes!".   
  
Ron came running back down "what did you say?" he asked.   
  
"N-n-nothing goodnight" Avril stuttered blew him a kiss then turn and hurried up the stairs.   
  
Ron watched her then he smiled and said "Yes!" and turned and retreated to his dorm.   
  
Before Avril even put her hand on the doorknob the door flew open and she came face to face with Melanie and Rose.   
  
"Where were you" they cried together.   
  
"I was out with Ron" Avril said mysteriously.   
  
"Tell us everything" cried Melanie.   
  
"Well" Avril started and proceeded to tell them everything.   
  
"Whoa go you" said Rose. Avril smiled and they went to bed.   
  
As Ron walked up to his room he was met by Harry.   
  
"Where were you" asked Harry.   
  
"I was out with Avril" he said.   
  
"Well do tell" cried Harry. Ron began to relay the story to Harry.   
  
"Well it's about time" cried Harry as he slapped him on the back.   
  
They climbed into the covers and went to sleep waiting for morning to come.   
  
At breakfast the next morning the five sat together again. After talking a while about how they would be learning human transfiguration soon, Ron said "Hey, maybe I can keep Malfoy as a pet.   
  
I've still got some of Scabbers's old things. He'd be able to see what my life is really like. I've still got some moldy rat food too."   
  
they laughed, then Rose said "Be careful, Ron. Don't let him bite you, he probably has rabies!" they laughed.   
  
"So true." said Avril.   
  
After that they couldn't stop laughing. Malfoy walked past.   
  
They all shut up, stared at him for a moment, then cracked up again.   
  
"What are you laughing at?" he asked coldly.   
  
"Malfoy," said Harry, "Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be a rat?"   
  
"No." said Malfoy. They started laughing again and he walked away.   
  
Transfiguration was first. Before class Professor McGonagall made an announcment that was not welcome.   
  
"I am afraid I will have to go away for a few weeks." said McGonagall   
  
"My replacement will be someone you all should know. Marcus Flint-" "WAHT?!!!" yelled Rose out loud.   
  
"YOU'LL LET HIM BE A TEACHER! HONESTLY, PROFESSOR!" "Do you have a problem with that, Rose?" she asked, eyebrows raised. "No." said Rose reluctantly, but the other four saw her fingers crossed behind her back and her gritted teeth.   
  
After Transfiguration was Flying Lessons. The five were the first to arrive again.   
  
"Why are you all so mad?" asked Oliver. "Oliver." said Rose, "I think you might kill yourself if you knew the answer to that one."   
  
"Try me." he said. "OK." said Rose "Professor McGonagall isn't going to be here for a few weeks and she's going to have a replacement." she said cautiously.   
  
"So?" said Oliver.  
  
"It's Marcus Flint." said Rose quickly. "WHAT?" shouted Oliver "I THOUGHT MCGONAGALL HAD MORE SENSE THAN TO LET THAT THING BE A TEACHER! HE'S EVIL! HE PROBABLY WORKS FOR YOU-KNOW-WHO!" "I know!" agreed Rose.   
  
"I'M GOING STRAIGHT TO DUMBLEDORE AFTER THIS CLASS TO TALK TO HIM ABOUT THIS! You guys have break, do you want to come. The more people the more chance we have of getting an ACTUAL REPLACEMENT!   
  
Not the creature from the black lagoon!" "Maybe we can turn him into a Rat too." suggested Avril. They would have laughed, but they were too mad. "Exactly." said Harry, who was looking very angry, but no one was as angry as Oliver.   
  
After class,with Oliver leading the way, they marched up the steps to Dumbledores Office. "chocolate frog" said Oliver. The gargoyle jumped aside. Still in rage Oliver stomped into the office.   
  
"Dumbledore,"he said rather calmly,"I would like a word." "Yes of course." said Dumbledore. "What are you all doing here?" "I would like to talk to you about Marcus Flint. Why was he appointed McGonagalls replacement for the next few weeks?   
  
Do you have any idea what he will do to these students?" said Oliver firmly, trying to keep cool. "Now now Oliver, I know that Marcus was very poor sport during his years here, so I will make you a deal.   
  
You 5, come here after every class and tell me what Flint has been teaching. I have a copy of Professor McGonagalls plans here, if he is not following orders, he will be replaced."   
  
"Thank You Professor!" said each of the 6 in turn. They then headed out. As they left Professor Dumbledore's office they broke off into pairs. Harry and Melanie, Rose and Oliver, and Ron and Avril.   
  
They all headed into different directions. Ron and Avril headed off towards the lake. "Well" said Ron "How are things" he asked Avril.   
  
"Much better since our talk" replied Avril and she grabbed his hand and they began to walk around the lake. "I want to get to know you better" said Ron.   
  
"And I want to get to know you better to" replied Avril smiling. "I meant to tell you something when you said you thought I hated you what gave you that idea?" Avril asked.   
  
"Well just vibes I guess" said Ron sheepishly.   
  
"Well trust me I never hated you I've always always liked you" she said. Then she punched him don't ever get that idea again. He laughed and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.   
  
They looked across the lake and saw Melanie and Harry. Melanie and Harry sat down on a rock. Harry put his arm around Melanies shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder.   
  
"You know, Ron talked about Avril for so long I was starting to block him out." said Harry. They both laughed. "Yeah I know what you mean, they're so adorable." replied Melanie.   
  
"I can't wait for the Quidditch Cup, its going to be so much fun." Harry said. Before Melanie could answer, Malfoy came out of the trees. They sat up straight quickly.   
  
"What do you want now Malfoy?" asked Harry.   
  
"Not that I am happy I caught you two smooching, I'd rather puke, but I thought I'd let you know that Marcus Flint won't be teaching Human Transiguration tomorrow.   
  
I noticed you've been extremely excited about it." said Malfoy. "Shut it Malfoy, we'll be learning Human Transfiguration this week whether Flint want to teach it or not." said Melanie slyly.   
  
"Yeah we'll see about that" said Malfoy in a devilish voice. Harry grabbed Melanies hand, "Come on lets go." he said. Harry lead Melanie behind Hagrids house.   
  
They opened the cave and petted the wild winged horses. "I love them." gasped Melanie. "Yeah they're wonderful aren't they?" said Harry. Then he gave her a kiss. Meanwhile, Rose and Oliver were....walking through the corridor that lead to Gryffindor tower.   
  
"Want to have a flight around the Quidditch feild?" Oliver asked. "All right." said Rose. They entered the Gryffindor Common Room. "I'll go get my brrom."   
  
she ran up the steps to the girls' dormitories and came back down holding her Firebolt Deluxe. "You don't seem surprised that I have such a good broom." she said suspiciously."   
  
"That's because I have the same kind." Rose was stunned. "You said you didn't have much money." she said. "Well, it's been hard not to tell you, but the real surprise is that I tried out for the new team their adding to the Quidditch Leauge, the Scotland Skyskimmers a few weeks ago..." he paused.   
  
"Did you make it?" asked Rose anxiously. "Your looking at the Scotland Skyskimmers' new keeper." he said, grinning broadly. "Oh, Oliver, really? How cool!" she put her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek.   
  
"I got 500 galleons just for making the team." he said. "Practice starts a week after the World Cup." The next day in Transfiguration, the 5 Gryffindors were anxious to see if Malfoy would live up to the words he told Melanie and Harry, or if he would stick to McGonagalls plans.   
  
"Now today," said Flint "you will not be learning Human Transfiguration..." he got a gleam in his eye. "Professor McGonagall has put it on hold. I will give you all a book, transfigure it into cheese, anyone who cannot will have points taken off." he said.   
  
Melanie looked over to Avril. "Do you believe this?" she asked. "No way." replied Avril. When Flint got to the back of the room with the books, Melanie made sure he wasn't looking, took out her wand and whispered "Accio plans" Professor McGonagalls plans came straight to Melanie.   
  
Rose, Melanie, Avril, Harry, and Ron all put their heads around the plans.   
  
*Mr. Flint,   
During the weeks that I am gone, please have the students read the introduction to Human Transfiguration. They may try some of the examples in the book on each other as long as they are supervised.*   
  
"Well, atleast he won't be here tomorrow" whispered Harry. As soon as Transfiguration was over, they headed toward Dumbledores Office. They got in and Dumbledore was sitting in a chair waiting for them.   
  
"Well?" he asked. "Mr. Flint didn't follow a word of the instructions, he had us do things we did 2 years ago." said Ron. "Aah, I see, well I guess I will have to dismiss Mr. Flint if he cannot follow simple orders.   
  
There will be a new replacement tomorrow, and I will be sure they will follow directions." Harry, Ron, Melanie, Rose, and Avril all left particularly happy. Then Malfoy came strutting down the hall.   
  
"Well you look very happy for someone who got their heart broken in Transfiguration today." said Malfoy. "Oh its alright Malfoy, I'm sure we will learn it tomorrow, Mr. Flint won't be here." said Harry.   
  
"Aw Potter, you don't get your way so you go straight to Dumbledore. Well, Dumbledore is a fool too, Marcus knows what hes doing. Since you seem to know everything, let see how you handle....A Wizard Duel?"asked Malfoy.   
  
"You're on." said Harry. "Ron here is my second like 4 years ago. Yours still the same?" "You bet." said Malfoy. "Oh and Malfoy? Don't try getting us into trouble like you have been for the past 4 years, it hasn't been working to well has it. Just show up and act like a man." said Ron.   
  
"Fine," said Malfoy. "Next Saturday, Midnight, in the Quidditch Stadium. No one will be there." "You got it." said Harry. Malfoy left. "Harry, Ron, I hope you aren't proud of yourselves." said Melanie.   
  
"All of us are a lot older, wiser, and more dangerous than we were in 1st year." said Melanie. "Don't worry about it, I got it covered. Just learn the transfiguration by next Saturday, and we'll win." he said.   
  
"Oh I see." said Avril. "A trap. Clever." The next class was Flying Lessons. They were learning pro stratigies for seekers. Oliver had Harry demonstrate. After class they all left for lunch together. Harry, Ron, Avril, Melanie and Rose told Oliver about how they had gotten Marcus fired.   
  
"Great!" said Oliver happily. "I wonder who will be the new replacement." when they got into the Great Hall, Malfoy came up to them. He was grinning broadly. "Prepare to have your dreams shattered." he said to all six, and he went to sit at the Slytherin table, still grinning.   
  
"What's he so happy about?" asked Harry. The five sat together (Oliver had to sit at the staff table.) Once again, Dumbledore stood up. "We are going to have a new replacement for Transfiguration, but I only found one suitable person for the job. Lucius Malfoy."   
  
It looked as though Harry, Ron, Melanie, Avril, and Rose could ave died on the spot. Up at the staff table, Oliver's mouth was hanging open in a silent scream. Snape was smirking evily and Malfoy was beaming.   
  
"We're going to have to go and see Dumbledore again." said Rose weakly. "He'll probably teach the right stuff to the Slytherins and thats it." sadi Ron. "Well, lets just go see." said Harry. "There has to be a reasonable explantation."   
  
So during afternoon break, everyone (even Oliver) went to see Dumbledore. "Mr. Malfoy has promised to teach the correct stuff to his class. He gave me word." said Dumbledore. There was no arguing it. If Malfoy gave Dumbledore his word, then there was just no changing his mind.   
  
"Wait, I have an idea!" said Melanie. "Tomorrow, we have Flying again at the same time the Slytherins have Transfiguration. Oliver, will you let me out of class for a few minutes about halfway through so I can check on the Slytherins? Harry will catch me up later." "Sure." said Oliver.   
  
So the next morning during Flying, Melanie left the field and headed up to the school. She slowly walked by the Tranfiguration room. As Mr. Malfoy had said, he was teaching Human Transfiguration. Malfoy was changing Crabbe into a bug. When Melanie got back to Transfiguration, she told everyone what she saw.   
  
They couldn't believe it. "Wait a minute," said Avril "Dumbledore said Malfoy gave him word that he would teach the correct plans to HIS class. He was in Slytherin, that was HIS house. So we were probably right, he is only teaching it to the Slytherins." she said.   
  
"Ok," said Oliver, "but if Malfoy doesn't teach you guys Human Transfiguration tomorrow, we will need to find SOMEONE to replace before another Slytherin turns up." "I KNOW!" said Harry. "Send an owl Angelina Johnson, Oliver, she was always good at Transfiguration. She used to show it off in the Common Room."   
  
Oliver agreed to do this and sent an owl to Angelina. "If he doesn't keep his word, and I wouldn't put anything past a Malfoy.." he paused and stared off in the direction of the castle "I wouldn't trust ANY Slytherin, come to think of it."   
  
Later in Transfiguration, Mr. Malfoy was teaching Human Transfiguration. The five were stunned. "I will need a volunteer to help me demonstrate what we will be doing tomorrow." he said. "You there!" he snapped at Rose. "Come up here." Rose hesitated.   
  
"Come on!" said Mr. Malfoy. Rose went up reluctantly. As the five knew, Mr. Malfoy was a Death Eater, as were Rose's parents, and he would probably try something if he had a chance, that would capture Rose, because Rose wanted to stop Voldemort, and Voldemort had learned never to underestimate a Hogwarts student.   
  
Mr. Malfoy turned Rose into a rat. He didn't turn her back for a while and Avril said. "Okay, um, PROFESSOR, how do you change them back?"   
  
"Oh, yes. I forgot." said Mr. Malfoy lazily. Rose the Rat then sunk her teeth into his hand. "Ouch!" he said. "Change her back!" yelled Harry, pulling out his wand.   
  
"We can get you fired!" "Yeah?" said Mr. Malfoy lazily. "Mobilicorpus!" yelled Harry, pointing his wand at Mr. Malfoy. He Rose into the air.   
  
"Change her back, or Harry will drop you!" shouted Melanie. "All right, all right." said Mr. Malfoy. He changed Rose back and Harry dropped him anyway.   
  
"Twenty Points from Gryffindor!" he shouted. "and detention for Harry, Rose, and Melanie."   
  
"While they were walking out of class Ron said "Can you believe him?" Avril said "What was it like being a rat?"   
  
"I'd didn't like it, but Draco's already so much like one..." she let her voice fade away, then she said "I won't be able to get this taste out of my mouth for a week. He tastes horrible." they all laughed. 


	4. Detention

Chapter Four-Detention  
At dinner they got their letters about detention. *You're detention will take place with Professor Wood. Meet him in the Entrence Hall at 8:00 tonight, Professor Malfoy.* "At least Oliver will let us off easy if we tell him what happened." said Rose.   
  
That night they met Oliver in the Entrance Hall and told him what had happened. "He changed you into a rat?" Oliver asked Rose, then he called him something that made Rose say "Oliver!" they were silent for a while, then Rose said "I totally agree." they all laughed.   
  
"For your detention." said Oliver "And remember, Mr. Malfoy very powerful, so if I defy him.." "Oliver, you can't let Malfoy put you in his pocket like that." said Rose. "What did he threaten to do." "He said that if I didn't make you do this for detention, he would hand you over to the Dark Lord.   
  
He told me he was in his inner circle." They just stared. then Oliver said "We have to go into the forest and capture an Acromantula for one of his so-called 'classes'."   
  
Then he turned and started walking toward the forest. Harry, Rose, Melanie, and Oliver said nothing until they had gone deep into the forrest.   
  
Halfway down a dark trail, something leapt out of the shadows and grabbed Rose. Oliver jumped forward and stared directly at the giant spider. "Put HER DOWN!" he yelled........... The spider didn't take notice to Olivers words.   
  
The spider carried Rose deeper into the forest. Of course, they all had to follow. The spider carried Rose into a clearing where the full moon was bright. "The full moon..." whispered Melanie.   
  
"Do you think she took her potion Harry?" "I don't know if she had time with detention and homework." They looked to Rose and just as a dark figure came out of the bushes and made a grab for Rose she howled and became a vicious werewolf.   
  
"Oh no!" said Melanie. No one had finished their animagi class yet. "What are we going to do?" said Melanie. "We're going to have to run," said Oliver. "Its not that I want to, but its to dangerous for you guys here with Rose and that figure which is Voldemort or Malfoy.   
  
I'll stay here and keep an eye out, if I hang low I think it will be safe.   
  
You guys go. Harry and Melanie turned around to leave. They took one step foward when the dark figure grabbed Harry by the leg, sat him down, pulled down his hood. It was Voldemort. "Well well well" spoke Voldemort. "If it isn't famous Harry Potter!"   
  
As Voldemort spoke these words two beams hit him squarely in the back causing him to drop Harry and knocking him over Harry and Melanie.   
  
Two figures ran up "are you okay!" they said in unison. It was Avril and Ron. "Are you guys insane" cried Melanie! "Yeah" said Harry "what are you guys doing out here".   
  
"What are you nuts we couldn't let you guys go into the forbidden forest alone" said Avril. A noise sounded in front of them and Harry, Melanie, Ron, and Avril all pointed their wands at Voldemort as he slowly climbed to his feet.   
  
"We'll meet again next time Harry Potter and this time you won't have your little friends to stand by you" said Voldemort. "You see that's where your wrong we will always be here for each other" cried Melanie as Voldemort fled.   
  
"Where's Rose I brought her potion because I know she did not take it" said Avril. "We kind of figured that out when she was taken away by this huge spider then we heard a howl and Oliver told us to go back he would keep an eye on Rose" breathed Harry.   
  
"Should we go or should we stay?" Ron asked the question that was on everybody's mind. "Well, lets just go back and see if anythings wrong...doesn't it seem a little quiet to you?" asked Melanie.   
  
They went back to the clearing, everyone was gone except for Oliver, lying on the ground knocked out. "OLIVER!" screamed Ron. They ran over to him. "enervate" whispered Harry. Oliver slowly opened his eyes.   
  
"Oliver what happened?" asked Avril. "Rose ran off into the dark and I tried to follow her, the spiders sensed me and I guess I got knocked out." Oliver said as he slowly stood up. Melanie and Avril helped support him.   
  
"Oliver your arm is bleeding." said Hary. Indeed it was there was a large gash down his forearm. "Here." said Melanie, and she whispered "ferula." Bandages wrapped around his arm.   
  
"Ok." said Ron. "Which way did Rose go?"   
  
Oliver replied, "Uuum, I'm pretty sure she want down that path, toward Hogwarts." "Right then, lets go." said Harry. The 5 of them searched for Rose for about and hour and a half, but no luck. "You guys better get back." said Oliver   
  
"I'll handle the acromantula catching for you." "Alright, thanks." said Oliver.   
  
The next morning, Rose was in the Great Hall before any of them were. When Ron, Harry, Melanie, and Avril walked in, they spotted her grayish hair and torn robes and ran over to her instantly.   
  
"Rose!" said Melanie "Thank god you came back."   
  
"Of course I did" said Rose.   
  
"Sorry I didn't take my potion you guys, I put you all in danger." she said feeling guilty.   
  
"Its alright." said Avril. They then continued eating. Just then Oliver walked in.   
  
His arm was in bandages and he looked at Rose with an odd sort of look on his face.   
  
"What is it?" she asked. "What's wrong with your arm?" she looked deeply concerned.   
  
"I didn't know until I went to the hospital wing and Madam Pomfrey told me..." his voice faded.   
  
He looked away. He didn't seem to want to tell Rose.   
  
"What?" she asked eagerly. Then her eyes grew wide and she froze.   
  
Then she started to cry. "Oh, Oliver, I am SO SORRY! It's all my fault. I don't belong here, I'm going to ask Dumbledore if I can leave."   
  
"No!" said Oliver. "It's not your fault, I know it wasn't."   
  
"What is it?" asked Avril? Rose started crying harder, Oliver took her in his arms.   
  
"It's a werewolf bite." "Now wait a minute" cried Melanie. "You have just as much a right to be here as any of us" she said slowly.   
  
"Yeah Rose nobody's perfect it was just an accident" spoke up Ron.   
  
"It's a good idea though to go to Dumbledore though he may know the counter thingymagiggy for all this he usually can make it all better" said Harry soothingly. Rose cried harder.   
  
"Really it's okay" Oliver whispered in her ear as he held her tightly and stroked her hair.   
  
"We'll go see Dumbledore and that's that and you will not ask Dumbledore if you can leave there's no reason for it just because your different.   
  
Look at all of us we have someone or something that makes us different we all have faults you must understand this Rose." Spoke Avril.   
  
The five of them just stared at her they had never heard her speak so much so passionately (not even Ron). "Well what are you guys sitting there staring around for let's go!"   
  
Avril pactically shouted as she hauled Ron (who was closest to her) to his feet and went around and helped Oliver get Rose up and they headed off to Dumbledore's office. On the way to Dumbledores office Rose stopped crying and said   
  
"Thanks guys. So, you do understand that that wasn't me, it was the wolf part of me. I would never hurt any of you. Especially not you Oliver."   
  
"Of course we understand." replied Oliver soothingly, and he held her hand as he said this. When they got to Dumbledore and explained it, he said   
  
"I am sorry, I cannot take back the bite. There is no cure." Just then there was a knock on the door. Harry opened it.   
  
"Hermione!" he shouted. "I thought you were in Bulgaria with Krum as an exchange student!"   
  
"I was." answered Hermione.   
  
"But it turns out Karkaroff is still in leauge with Voldemort, and Krum is in league with Karkaroff. It was all a plot. They were going to kidnap me so they could get to you Harry.   
  
I had to um...I apologize Professor Dumbledore, but I've read about it, and I'm fine. I had to apparate back to Hogsmeade. I wouldn't tell them anything, so they were going to kill me."   
  
Dumbledore made everyone wait outside while he talked to Hermione. Hermione. Something about her triggered Rose's memory.   
  
When they were let back in to Dumbledore's office she said.   
  
"Professor, what about Time Turners."   
  
"I am afraid not." said Dumbledore.   
  
"It took a great deal just to get Hermione hers, and now the Minister would not allow it, he is starting to believe about Voldemort coming back ("finally" said Harry) and he doesn't trust anyone.   
  
I will inform Professor Snape that there is a need for more Wolfsbane potion." That night at dinner they filled Hermione in on the events of the year so far, but they didn't have much time afterward, as tonight was the duel between Malfoy and Harry, or, more properly put, the trap. 


	5. Malfoy Learns a lesson

Chapter 5-Malfoy Learns A Lesson  
Its a good thing Hermione was back because, as usual, she had already perfected Human Transfiguration. She perfected Melanie, Avril, and Roses ways of doing it.   
  
They then went over their plan. At 11:30, they got Harry and Roses Invisiblity Cloak (Rose needed one for the werewolf reason) and headed toward the Quidditch Field for the duel.   
  
As they drew nearer, Melanie whispered, "OK, Rose has had her potion, when she takes the cloak off she will transform, everyone else remember their part?" Everyone nodded. They opened the door and walked inside.   
  
Malfoy and (correct me if I'm wrong from book one guys) Crabbe were already there. Harry and Ron headed toward the center of the field where Malfoy was standing, and Melanie, Avril, Hermione, and Rose in harmless werewolf state, set off the the corners of the field without Malfoy noticing.   
  
Harry and Malfoy spoke quietly to each other, performed the actions, and started the duel.   
  
Of course, Harry started with his specialty. "Expelliarmus!" he shouted. Before Malfoy had time to perform a spell of Harry, his wand was safely in Harrys hand.   
  
Rose then came out of the corner toward Malfoy, looking vicious, even though she wasnt (although she really might have been toward Malfoy). Malfoy ran in the opposite direction.   
  
Melanie stepped up and said "Locomotor Mortis" Malfoys legs sprang together, but he still wanted to get away. He tried heading back toward the circle, where Avril was already standing.   
  
"Mobilicorpus!" said Avril, and invisible strings attached to Malfoy. Malfoy couldn't get away now. Hermione stepped up. "W-What are you doing here Mudblood?" asked Malfoy.   
  
"Oh me?" said Hermione. "I heard there was a rat on the Quidditch Field." With that, she performed the motions and Malfoy became a little rat. Hermione put him in a rat cage and they all got under the cloaks again.   
  
"So, Ron, how do you like your new pet?" asked Rose. They all laughed. "It's a bit ugly, but it'll do!" said Ron.  
  
The next night (Saturday, so Malfoy wasn't missed) after everyone was asleep, Rose got her cloak and snuck out the portrait hole (the Fat Lady was asleep) fully dressed and wide awake.   
  
She was going to spy on Mr. Malfoy. He might be in contact with Voldemort, so if Rose could find out their plans, she could probably stop them (with her friends' help of course). She turned a corner.  
  
The moment she did, someone turned down the same corridor on the other side. Before they could see each other, a hand clasped over her mouth and she was pulled into a closet.   
  
As soon as Mr. Malfoy had passed, Rose turned around to see who had saved her.   
  
"Oliver?" she said. "What are you doing here?"   
  
"I'm going with you." he replied.   
  
"No you're not. I don't want to put you in danger again." she pulled up Oliver's sleeve and pointed to the still visible bite marks on it.   
  
"Look what I did to you last time." "If I am in danger with you, than you are in even more daner without me. I'm going to protect you."  
  
Minutes later, Oliver and Rose were sneaking toward Mr. Malfoy's office under the invisibility cloak.   
  
When they got there they slipped through the open door and hid in a corner.   
  
Mr. Malfoy was sitting in his chair staring into the fire. Suddenly he got up, shut and locked the door through which they had just come, and went up to the fire.   
  
He threw some powder from his desk in it and Voldemort's head appeared in the flames, which were now blue.   
  
"What Lucius?" the head said in a high, snake-like voice.   
  
"Are we still going through with our plan Master?" he asked.   
  
"The one to capture Garrison (Rose's last name) and Potter?"   
  
"Yes, Lucius, we are. Your son is a crucial ingredient in our plan.   
  
Does he know what to-" Voldemort stopped short.   
  
He stared directly at Rose and Oliver's corner.   
  
"Are you alone, Lucius?" he asked.   
  
"Of course I am Master." replied Lucius.   
  
"No you're not fool! There is someone in that corner." he nodded toward Rose and Oliver.   
  
"I can sense them." Bewildered, Mr. Malfoy started walking toward the corner in which Rose and Oliver were hidden.   
  
Luckily, the fire was on the other side of the room and it was a good thing Rose was a quick thinker.   
  
She took out her wand, pointed it across the room and whispered "reducto" very quietly at a pot across the room.   
  
The pot shattered and Mr. Maalfoy headed back that way. Rose then very quietly unlocked the door and the slipped out, but they didn't go.   
  
They heard Voldemort say,   
  
"Forget them fool they just left, I saw the door open. Now, does your son remember what to do?"   
  
"Yes master he does, he is very excited to be part of such a plan." said Malfoy.   
  
"Good," Voldemort replied.   
  
"Harry Potter has been my target for years and I need Rose Garrison as my successor, I have never had more faithful followers than her parents.   
  
Anyway, you better make sure your son is ready for action tomorrow night, this plan will never work without him."   
  
Rose and Oliver started back after this. Oliver asked "Rose, why aren't you worried at all?"   
  
"Oh I don't need to be worried Oliver, Draco Malfoy is sitting next to Rons bed in a rat cage." said Rose.   
  
"Rose are you serious?!?" said Oliver, serious, but with a happy note to his voice.   
  
"Yeah." said Rose.   
  
"We tricked him last night."   
  
"Well Rose, be careful no one catches you."   
  
Just then Rose remembered that Crabbe was there last night and he would remember. 


	6. The Slytherin Common Room

Chapter 6-The Slytherin Common Room   
When Rose got back to the dormitory she immeadiatley woke Avril, Melanie, and Hermione.   
  
"Crabbe." she said. They got the point immeadiately.   
  
"What are we going to do?" asked Avril. "He'll tell Snape! And he'll believe him!" said Hermione.   
  
They went quietly into the boys dormitory and woke Ron and Harry. "You're not supposed to be here!" said Ron in a whisper, but after Melanie told them what it was about, they didn't care.   
  
"We can get the common room password out of Malfoy!" said Rose, pointing at the rat cage. "But we can't turn him back."   
  
"Why not?" asked Harry. Rose told them all about earlier that night. "You could have been killed!" said Ron.   
  
"Never mind that." replied Rose. She turned to Malfoy's cage. "Hermione, do you thinkyou could make that cage bigger, but unbreakable?"   
  
"Easy." replied Hermione, and she did it.  
  
Rose turned Malfoy back into a human. Malfoy started to speak, but Harry said "Shut up!" and pointed his wand at him. "Malfoy," started Rose, so polite that it startled the others.   
  
"What do you want more than anything in the world that you can buy." Malfoy thought hard. "An invisibility cloak." he said finally. Rose looked disappointed.   
  
This wasn't the answer she had expected. "All right." she said. "You can have mine, but you need to do me a favor."   
  
"What?" asked Malfoy, a mischevious glint in his eye. "What is the password to the Slytherin Common Room?" "I won't tell you." he said.   
  
Rose held up the cloak, but Malfoy shook his head. Rose went right up to the cageand said dangerously "If you don't tell me what it is, I will tell Minister Fudge that your family is hiding dark magic items under your drawing room."  
  
Malfoy looked disgusted. He cast a loathsome look at Rose, then said, rather reluctantly "Dragon Scale."   
  
Hidden by the invisibility cloaks and Malfoy locked up in a cage, back in rat form, they set off for the Slytherin Common Room. When they reached a certain slab of stone wall located somewhere in the dungeons, Harry said "Dragon Scale."   
  
the section of wall slid to the side and what they saw made their heart stop. Standing there was Mr. Malfoy and Snape. Its a good thing they still had the invisibility cloak on.   
  
They backed up, careful not to make a sound. Mr. Malfoy and Snape were arguing.   
  
"Lucius, you cannot be in the common room."   
  
"You don't understand Severus, I have buisness here tonight. My son-"   
  
"I don't care what you and your son are up to, you can't be here. I will have to see the Headmaster about you if you do not leave."   
  
Snape whispered firmly. Mr. Malfoy gave Snape a look of disgust, but left. Snape then went the other way.   
  
"Phew that was close." whispered Melanie, finally letting go of Harrys hand. "Alright," said Rose.   
  
"I'll go in and find the dorm, do a memory charm, and come right back." "Rose be CAREFUL." said Avril firmly. "Don't worry, Av, I have nothing to lose."   
  
"You've got everything." said Hermione. "I'll come" "No all of you stay," said Rose. "I'm going to wake Crabbe up and ask a few questions first.   
  
Then I'll do the charm. If you guys get caught...well just stay here, we can't have Malfoy waking everyone else up with his squeaks."   
  
"Fine." they all replied. "Rose went up to the boys dorms of Slytherin, put her hand over Crabbes mouth so he wouldn't shout, and woke him up.   
  
"If you shout one word, I'll have you join Malfoy." Crabbe looked scared so Rose took her hand off his mouth, luckily Crabbe stayed quiet. "Now," said Rose.   
  
"what was Malfoy going to do to get me into his fathers hands?" "Uh-I don't know." said Crabbe quickly. "You do." said Rose. She raised her wand. "Ok Ok," said Crabbe.   
  
"He was to send you a note from Oliver to meet in the trophy room. When you went Malfoys dad would take you." "OK, now, seeing as no one has confronted any of us about last night, I assume you haven't said anything.   
  
Sadly, I will be erasing all memory from last night and now in 5...4...3...2..." and Rose did the memory charm. Rose left quietly and when she got into the hall she saw her friends...but someone else was there too.   
  
"Professor Lupin?" Rose said, surprised. "What are you-but-" "I am to teach Care of Magical Creatures from now on, seeing as Hagrid has left to deal with, um, GIANT problems." he winked.   
  
"Oh." said Rose. "Right." "Have you been taking the potion weekly?" he asked her. "Yes, except for one week." "No problems I hope?" "Umm, my boyfriend, Oliver Wood, the flying professor, tried to save me from an Acromantula and I transformed and he got bit."   
  
"Brave boy." said Lupin. "Now, why are you all here?" They went to Lupin's office to explain everything. "Well," said Lupin finally. "I figure I should give you detention."   
  
Everyone's face fell. "But, you WERE provoked, and Malfoy has learned his lesson, so, if you let him go, I will let you off." Everyone looked relieved."   
  
"Okay." said Rose brightly. "But Rose," said Harry "their plan." "I know what it is, so it won't be a problem. Plus, we'll do a memory charm on Malfoy, so he'll have to learn it over again."   
  
Then there was a knock on the door, and in came Professor Dumbledore.   
  
"Dear me, whats going on in here?" asked Dumbledore. "Sorry, Professor, we were getting reaquatinted with Professor Lupin." spoke up Hermione.   
  
"Yes, understandable." said Dumbledore.   
  
"Well I think the 6 of you will be happy to know that Mr. Malfoy will be gone tomorrow. Professor Snape told me he was in the common room and almost refused to leave, and I also heard him muttering to himself about a plan...believe it or not to catch Miss Garrison and Mr. Potter here." he said, almost in disbelief.   
  
"As for lack of teachers, Professor McGonagall is coming back."   
  
They all couldn't help but smile.   
  
"Since things are so dangerous and it doesn't look like Voldemort will be coming here himself, Remus, I would like you to keep an extra eye out for Mr. Potter and Miss Garrison, since you are already so well aquainted for certain reasons." Dumbeldore continued.   
  
"Now, its getting late, so why don't you all head back up to your dormitory."   
  
On the way back up to the Gryffindor Common Room, Melanie asked, "Rose, why did Professor Lupin wink at you when you were talking about Hagrid?"   
  
"Well, he said that Hagrid was dealing with some GIANT problems, but he didn't mean big problems. He meant problems with the giants."   
  
"Oh, I see." said Harry. "Lupin's still a troublemaker after all these years. Letting us off of detention, telling us things we're not supposed to know."   
  
"Yeah." agreed Rose. "But that just makes him more like-able." 


	7. The Riddle

Chapter 7-The Riddle  
The next morning when Rose woke up there was a large snowy owl on her bed. At first she thought it was Hedwig, but then realized that Hedwig was smaller than this owl, but only by a little.   
  
She untied that letter that was tied to it's leg. She opened it. It read: *Dear Rose, enclosed is a package I think you might find interesting. -A friend. P.S, Linera* "Linera?" Rose whispered to herself.   
  
"What does that mean?" Rose then noticed that there was a package tied to the owls leg as well. She untied it, tore off the brown paper, and opened the box. Inside was a single peice of parchment.   
  
It looked as though it were ancient, it was yellow and the corners were starting to tear. She turned it over. Nothing was written on that side either. She took her wand from her nightgown pocket and tapped the parchment.   
  
Nothing happened. Then she remembered something.   
  
She touched the paper with her wand tip and said "Linera."   
  
Words formed on the parchment as if an invisible hand were writing them.   
  
*If you would like to find his prize, to follow instructions would be wise. Go to the place that his rival built, find his sword and check the hilt.*   
  
Rose wanted to read on, but the rest of the parchment was missing.   
  
"It's a riddle." she said to herself. Who was "he"? Who was his "rival"?   
  
Three people came to Rose's mind when she heard the word "rival", and they were all Slytherins. Malfoy, Snape, and Voldemort.   
  
Rose woke Hermione, Avril, and Melanie.   
  
"It's going to be tough to figure out," said Hermione after Rose had explained about the letter and she had read it several times. "But we can do it."  
  
The next morning, Harry and Ron were informed about the riddle. It was pondered over for a long time, but no one could come to their mind except for the rivals Rose thought of.   
  
They were in History of Magic when it hit Melanie.   
  
"I think I have figured some out!" she said after class.   
  
"The parchment is really old, so the rival must be really old. I think it might have something to do between Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin, but I can't figure out which is which in the riddle."   
  
Everyone instantly agreed with Melanie. The next questions were where to go and what the "prize" is.   
  
"Well," said Rose "Lets think about this. 'Go to the place that his rival built' well, did Gryffindor build anything?" "Not that I know of." said Ron.   
  
"Ok, how about Slytherin?" said Rose. They all thought, then Harry shouted "THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS!" "Of course!" said Hermione.  
  
The next morning they had classes. Before brekfast they let Malfoy out (in human form) as they had promised Lupin they would do.   
  
When they did this, Rose said "Malfoy, if you whisper, or say, one word of this I'll-" but she stopped short.   
  
Malfoy didn't have the normal look of mischeif he usually had in his eyes. He had a looked that, in a way, said "Help me.". "Malfoy?" Rose said cautiously.   
  
"What's the matter. Malfoy started to speak.   
  
"My dad-" just then, Lucius Malfoy burst into the room. "Come with me son!" he said "But, father I want to tell-" you will not tell anything to anybody, especially not about that!" and Mr. Malfoy grabbed Draco's wrist and pulled him out of the dorm, slamming the door behind them.   
  
"Ok, what was that all about?" asked Avril.  
  
At breakfast they looked over at Malfoy at the Slytherin table. He had the evil glint back in his eyes.   
  
"Do you think there's something about Malfoy we don't know?" Rose whispered to the others.   
  
They soon forgot about Malfoy after breakfast. They had just finished their classes for the morning and were taking a break and concentrating on how to get to the Chamber of Secrets.   
  
"Oh man I know I remember reading something about the Chamber of Secrets" wailed Hermione. "Of course!" she exclaimed and headed in the direction of the library.   
  
"Good old Hermione headed off to old faithful" said Ron laughing. "Where's old faithful?" asked Avril. "The library!" cried Ron, Harry, Rose, and Melanie in unison.   
  
"Oh duh Av!" Avril said and smacked her head. "Should we go and help her" asked Melanie looking at Rose. But Rose wasn't paying attention she was staring at the classroom she had seen Lucius Malfoy drag a kicking Draco Malfoy into.   
  
"Did anyone else see that?" she asked turning around. The four nodded their heads solemnly. "Let's go" said Melanie. The six of them tiptoed over to the once empty classroom.   
  
They poked their heads around the corner. "Father, please, not again!"   
  
"You will hold still and let me do this to you! Hurry up! Before any nosy Gryffindors catch us!" Draco was still trying to get away.   
  
"No!" he screamed. He broke free of his father's grasp and ran out of the classroom. He stared at the 6 friends. "If you hide me, I'll explain."   
  
Rose motioned for him to follow and said to Harry: "Stay here and don't let Mr. Malfoy see where we go! We will be in Moaning Myrtles bathroom." The 6 ran toward the second floor.   
  
When they were in the bathroom, Avril said "I don't think your dad will look for you in an out of order girls bathroom." "You'd be surprised." said Draco.   
  
"Now, what was that all about, Malfoy?" asked Melanie. "My dad has been controling me for my entire life under the Imperius Curse. All those things I said to you, about, anying, was not me. I don't want to be a Death Eater and evil like my father!   
  
I would, except, after actually EXPEIRIENCING what they do to people- NO WAY! You have to help me get my father away from me!" So, all those times that you've looked up to your father and said he was so great, wasn't you?" asked Ron.   
  
"No!" said Draco. "I would never say that!" "Are you lying?" asked Melanie. "I don't think he is, Mel." said Rose, looking into Draco's eyes. "It lookes like he's telling the truth." "Your father was supposed to leave two days ago! We can tell Dumbledore and he'll make him leave." said Rose.   
  
"I wonder what Crabbe and Goyle will say." said Avril. "I won't tell them." Draco replied. 'It would be too confusing for them. They might hurt themselves. Not that I care, my dad was making me hang out with them, because their parents are Death Eaters too." he said.   
  
Just then, Harry came bursting into the room. "HE'S COMING!" he yelled. Just then Lucius Malfoy walked in. "Draco, what on earth are you doing!" he shouted.   
  
"Come with me right now!" "Mr. Malfoy, weren't you supposed to be gone 2 days ago?" asked Melanie. "I have had other business here you nosy witch." he said eyeing Rose and Harry quickly.   
  
"You may want to get Rose and Harry in your grasp, but you don't have Draco to help you anymore. Now you'll leave, or we'll get vicious, chase you out, and then tell Dumbledore what you have been doing." said Avril.   
  
"You have no proof whatsoever." he said quietly. "We have your son, and Dumbledore will believe him if he turns you in." said Rose. "OK, I'll leave." said Malfoy, "but I'm takin you and Potter with me." Melanie was the first to react to this.   
  
As she pounced on Mr. Malfoy she turned into her tiger form. Rose told Harry, Ron, and Malfoy to stand back, then she and Avril changed into a wolf and tiger.   
  
Mr. Malfoy managed to get Melanie off him and was now corned by 2 tigers and a wolf. "ALRIGHT I'M LEAVING!" he said, and with that, he left. Melanie, Avril, and Rose changed back to humans and turned to the boys, who were speachless.   
  
Malfoy was the first to speak. "Well, I guess I'll go to bed now." "We'll take you Malfoy." spoke up Rose. "Thanks, but my fathers gone, I don't need you anymore.   
  
I don't want to work with Voldemort, but I still hate you all." he said simply and strutted out. "I liked it better when he was a rat." said Ron.  
  
The 6 still had something to think about. The Chamber of Secrets. The next day at Flying they all told Oliver about the riddle. "The problem is," said Avril "is that if we asked Dumbledore if we could go down into the Chamber, we would have to take a teacher with us."   
  
"You're forgettting." said Oliver, "I am a teacher." "Oh, yeah." said Avril. "But would you go?" "Of course!" he replied. During break the seven went to Dumbledores office and explained.   
  
"You may go." said Dumbledore. "But you have to take a teacher with you." The seven looked at each other and smiled. "I'll go with them, Professor." said Oliver. "Alright." said Dumbledore. "Be careful."   
  
That night, the seven went into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Harry opened the sink. They all went the slimy pipe and landed in the tunnel. A little more than halfway down the tunnel, Ron said "If you look to your right, you will see the exact spot where the famous Gilderoy Lockhart lost his memory!"   
  
They all laughed, even Hermione. When they came to the actual Chamber, Hermione said "Ok, where is the sword." They looked for an hour, but didn't see one, then Melanie shouted "Look! Up on the statue! A stone sword!"   
  
All seven of them ran towards the statue. As they were climbing up they realized that pieces of the statue were coming off. They reached a landing and stood there for a few moments.  
  
"Oh no the landing it's breaking!" cried Avril. In a matter of seconds the landing had broken off and Avril, Melanie, Ron, Hermione, and Oliver were tumbling down the statue.   
  
Rose and Harry had caught hold of a ledge that was jutted out just above their heads. After Ron, Avril, Melanie, Hermione, and Oliver had stood up and brushed themselves off they looked up to see Rose and Harry.   
  
"Are you guys ok!" shouted Melanie. "We'll be fine" called Rose. The five on the ground watched as Harry and Rose hoisted themselves up onto the small landing. "Everything's fine up here how about you guys?" called Harry.   
  
"We're fine just a little dust in the eyes" called Ron. "Go and get the sword you guys" yelled Oliver. "Hurry!" cried Melanie, Hermione, and Avril together. Rose and Harry got to the sword. Rose read what was written on the hilt.   
  
"It says: Third corridor, second floor, on the right, the second door." Harry tried to lift the sword off the statue, but the statue started to move! "Rose, Harry! Jump!" yelled Ron, but it was too late. The stone Slytherin picked Rose and Harry up and threw them into his mouth.   
  
It was pitch black inside. "Lumos!" said Rose, and a light appeared on the tip of her wand. Harry did the same. They tried to pry the stone jaws open, but they wouldn't budge. They looked around and saw that there was a tunnel stretching out behind them.   
  
"Should we go?" asked Harry, his voice echoing strangley. "It's the only way to get out." replied Rose. They walked for what seemed like hours, then they hit a dead end. "Oh no!" cried Rose. "Look!" said Harry pointing up. There was a trapdoor. He pushed on it.   
  
Nothing happened. "Help me, Rose!" he said. Rose and Harry pushed. Nothing happened. "Stand back!" said Rose, she pointed her wand at the ceiling "Cormol Lomen!" A great blast issued from her wand. The trapdoor crumbled. Harry poked his head out.   
  
"It's the prefect's bath!" he said. "Oh, I hope theirs noone there!" "Nope." said Harry. He helped Rose out of the hole. Just then, Snape walked in. He stared at the hole, he stared at Harry, he stared at Rose. "Detention." he said dangerously.   
  
He looked at the two of them "Now go back to your dorms. I'll let you know your detention tomorrow after I talk with Dumbledore." Harry and Rose slid past Snape and looked like they were hurrying towards their dorm. When they were sure Snape was gone they backtracked and went back down to the Chamber of Secrets to get the others.   
  
Harry opened the sink in Myrtle's bathroom and Rose and Harry jumped through the pipe. They came face to face with Avril, Ron, Melanie, Hermione, and Oliver. "We were just coming out to find you guys" cried Melanie. "Yea we were getting a little tired of waiting" exclaimed Ron.   
  
"What happend?" asked Avril. "No time to explain Snape caught us and we have detention!" cried Rose. "Not again" said Oliver. "Come on guys I think Snape's patrolling the halls we better get a move on" said Harry.   
  
The others agreed and they climbed out the pipe. Harry and Rose went first. They turned and helped Hermione out who was behind them. "You guys better get back to the dorm in case Snape comes by again and you get in more trouble" said Avril. "Don't worry we'll be fine" she said when she saw their disbelieveing looks.   
  
The others nodded in agreement. "Ok, we'll go but only because you told us to" said Rose. They turned and cautiously went out the door. Avril got out first then Melanie and the two girls helped pull Ron and Oliver out. "Ok, stay close and watch out for Snape or any other teacher" said Oliver.   
  
Oliver opened the door cautiously and peeked around the corner, and saw that no one was coming. "Ok the coast is clear" he called back. "We'll take it in pairs ok" Oliver told them. "Ok first Melanie and I will go then Avril you and Ron count to 50 after we leave then you guys come.   
  
They nodded. "Ok ready Melanie?" he asked her. "As ready as I'll ever be" she replied. "If anybody challenges us I'll tell them I was taking you back to your dorm." he told her as they stepped out the door. They made it safely to the dorm without running into any teachers. (back in the bathroom)   
  
"Ok they left let's starting counting to 50" Avril told Ron. Avril began counting. Ron looked at her and smiled. She stopped counting "what are you grinning at?" she asked him laughing. "You" he replied. "Me" Avril pointed at herself.  
  
"Yeap we're all alone" he said smiling mischeivously. "Yeah, alone in an out of order bathroom" she told him laughing even harder.   
  
"Oh man I lost count, see what you made me do" she punched him playfully in the arm. He grabbed her fist easily as it came at him and turned her around and gave her a hug. "We better go" Ron said. "Ok" Avril agreed.   
  
They opened the door cautiously and peeked around. They were sure no one was coming so they walked out and began to head back to their dormitories. They turned the corner and walked smack into Snape. "Well well what have we got here.   
  
Two Gryffindors out of bed this time of night. You can join your friends Harry and Rose in Detention. Go back to your dormitory I'll let you know what your detention is tomorrow along with Harry and Rose's." As Snape turned and walked down the hall Avril stuck her tongue out at his back then rolled her eyes.   
  
She then grabbed Ron's hand and they made their way wearily back to the dormitory.  
  
The 7 sat in the common room and talked about the sword. "We can't go there now." said Melanie, "we already have detention." "Wait," said Oliver, "Isn't that McGonagall's Office?" he said.   
  
"Hmm, might be." said Harry. He ran up to the dorm and got the Marauders Map. "It is!" he said. "See, right here..." The next day at transfiguration the 6 of them Were anxious to have a look in McGonagall's office.   
  
When class was over, and they were leaving the room, they saw Malfoy coming down the hallway. He had a mischeivious glint in his eye, like the old Malfoy. "What?" asked Rose.   
  
"I saw Wood talking to Potter about your little scavenger hunt." Rose stared blankly at him. "And?" "I want to join it." "What?" said Ron, who had overheard. "Who knows." answered Malfoy.   
  
The mischeivious gleam left his eyes. "I might end up liking you Gryffindors at the end. Plus, we might find treasure." "We'll see." said Rose and Ron together and they left. As they were walking down the hallway, Rose stopped suddenly, making Harry, who was right behind her, run into her.   
  
"Ouch!" said Rose. "What's the matter?" asked Harry, fixing his glasses, which had been knocked askew by the crash. "I know who could help us with the hunt!" Ron groaned. "Not Malfoy?" "No, I'm still thinking about him, but think about this.   
  
Who knows the whole school better than us? Who could find their way throught it even if it was turned upside down. Harry, I know you have the Marauder's Map, but they have more expeirience."   
  
The 6 were thinking silently for a moment. Small smiles on their faces quickly turned to broad grins. "Fred and George!" they all said together, and hurried of to lunch.   
  
At lunch, Fred and George were nowhere to be seen. "I wander where they could be?" asked Harry. "Probably dropping dungbombs in Professor Snapes room." replied Ron. Rose flinched at the consequences they would have to face if they were caught.   
  
At the end of lunch, Dumbledore stood up. After making the usual announcements he said "Will Rose Garrison and Harry Potter please meet Professor Lupin in his office when you leave?" Rose and Harry looked at each other with quizzical looks on their faces.  
  
After lunch Harry and Rose went to Lupin's office after saying "goodbye" to the others. When they entered the room, Lupin and Sirius Black were sitting there. "Please, have a seat." said Lupin. They sat down.   
  
"Now, I know you are in a hurry to get to your potions class..." Harry and Rose rolled their eyes, but noted Lupin's serious face. "To the point. You two are twins." he said. "What?" said Harry and Rose at the same time, rather alarmed. "James and Lily Potter had two babies. A boy and a girl.   
  
They knew that Voldemort was after them, and they knew that they could only protect one child. They gave Rose to me. On the night of Voldemort's attack, I ran from my ouse with Rose. In all the commotion, I had forgotten it was a full moon. I turned into a werewolf and bit Rose. After that, I didn't think that I could be trusted, so I gave Rose to the Garrisons, who at the time a fully trusted.   
  
It turns out that they are Death Eaters." All Rose could manage was "But-I-he-we-huh?" Harry was speechless.  
  
Rose and Harry walked slowly back to the common room, completely bewildered. They were silent for awhile, then Rose spoke out. "  
  
Harry, did you have any idea at all?" "No," replied Harry. "I'm just as confused as you are."  
  
"Well, let's hurry up and tell the others!" Rose and Harry walked the rest of the way back to the common room in utter silence. Each one lost in their own thoughts not quite knowing how to put in words what had just been revealed to them to explain to the others.   
  
Finally they reached the portrait and spoke the password and came into the common room only to find it empty. "Now where did they go?" Rose asked out loud looking quizzically around the room. "Uh oh" said Harry. "I think they're disappearence might have something to do with this" Harry said picking up a piece of parchment in the middle of the floor.   
  
He quickly unrolled it and read the contents. His face turned white and he dropped the paper to the floor. "What's up?" asked Rose. Harry couldn't get a word out. Rose bent over and picked up the parchment and read it. Her face went nearly as white as Harry's "Oh no" she breathed. "But how could they?" she kept repeating over and over. Finally Harry spoke   
  
"Rose do you know where that place is you know the address that is in there?" he asked looking at her. Rose began to tremble "y-y-yes I do it's where I live" she stuttered. 


End file.
